


She's Hot, Hot Like the Sun

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Face-Sitting, Feelings Realization, Formalwear, Half Mistaken Identity, His tie is basically another character in this, Identity Reveal, Meeting the Parents, Mistaken Identity, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Oberyn Martell, POV Sansa Stark, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is a Gift, Sassy Arya Stark, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sort Of, Starklings (ASoIaF), Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When Oberyn meets her in a bar, he knows her from somewhere, but can't place her.  And she certainly seems to know him.He's not the type to catch feelings, but Sansa makes it seem so easy.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	1. Wish I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> This is a combination of four song prompts that I felt fit together to make a little multichapter fic. I'm posting a little early bc I thought Wheresarizona could use some cheering up. 
> 
> The titles of the chapters indicate which song goes with which.
> 
> I'll will post chapter two soonish. (How's that for vague?)

Oberyn knew the second he stepped through the door that this establishment had changed significantly in the years since he’d first come here. The women were noticeably younger than he remembered.

Or, the more likely scenario was that it was _he_ who had gotten older. But he wasn’t really at an age where he needed to admit that. Someone dragged her hand down his forearm, his eyes followed her silhouette as she disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. He wasn’t reading any complaints, so he certainly wasn’t going to voice any.

But first things first, he needed a drink.

He bumped into a woman at the bar. And she spun around, drink at the ready. Oberyn flinched, but she simply smiled. “Sorry. Thought you were someone else.”

“Someone who deserves a drink in their face?” he asked.

“Someone who deserves a knee to the balls, but I work with what I have,” she laughed with a toss of long red hair.

He leaned against the bartop and made a show of looking her up and down, lingering on her long legs. She had such long legs… gods, he hoped he wasn’t gawking. “Your knees look fine to me.”

She beamed. It lit up her entire face. Dramatic eyeliner and perfectly applied eyeshadow included. “I think I can mark that down as the first time someone’s complimented my knees.”

“Someone should be complimenting every inch of you, darling.” He winked and she laughed again.

“That’s a line if I ever heard one.” She looked vaguely familiar, but Oberyn wasn’t sure where he’d seen her. Or that it mattered. She’d turned slightly, angling herself towards him.

He might be older than a vast majority of the clientele, but he was young enough to know when he’d garnered favour.

“Can I buy you a new weapon?” he asked, nodding down to the ice melting in the glass she was holding.

“I think I’ve had enough, I should probably go…” she said, placing the drink on the bar and nudging it toward the back. “Did you just get here?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Fairly recently.”

“So you wouldn’t be interested in leaving?” She arched her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip when she asked. As if she was nervous. As if he wouldn’t jump at the chance to leave with her.

“You don’t even know my name,” he countered.

“I do too,” she teased. “It’s Oberyn.”

Now he was really intrigued. “How do you know me? Do I know you? I thought you looked familiar.”

“I’m Sansa,” she said. No family name included. Just Sansa. It didn’t ring any bells.

“I’m sorry, I don’t--”

“It’s really okay, doesn’t bother me in the slightest. In fact, it’s good you don’t remember me.”

She was leaning over on the bar now. Her dress dipped down low enough to give him a glimpse of her cleavage. She was tall. Athletically built. Narrow waist. Curvy hips. Those long legs he’d recently admired.

She knew him.

But he didn’t know her from the First Men.

That left him at a significant disadvantage.

“I haven’t… we haven’t… before?” he asked.

“Oh no, no. Nothing like that.” She was smiling and Oberyn was captivated.

Life always had a tendency of screeching to a halt at the most inopportune moments. This one wasn’t any different.

Now, Oberyn didn’t know the man who pushed himself against Sansa without warning. But he knew a dickish asshole when he saw one.

Sansa spun on him and tossed her drink in his face immediately, though. So there was no need for his white knight routine.

“Bugger off!” she shouted.

“You’re going to regret doing that!” the little blonde prick sneered, blinking rapidly and trying to wipe the drink from his eyes. “That had citrus in it, you bitch.”

“That was the point,” she replied, clicking her tongue and looking down at him. “Stop touching me, perv.”

“You want me to leave you here?” he shrilled, making Oberyn chuckle. “With him? He’s old enough to be your father!”

Okay, Oberyn was in this now. He’d been mentioned.

He straightened himself to his full height, which gave him a good four or five inches on the little twat.

But before he could say something, the menace with a dripping face made a grab for Sansa’s arm. Oberyn’s hand shot out and gripped his wrist quick as lightning. He squeezed, pressing his fingers between the tendons and causing him to lose his grip and yelp out in pain.

“I believe she told you to stop touching her,” he murmured. “Keep up your nonsense and you’ll have more than lemon juice in your eyes to contend with, you little cockroach.” 

Sansa placed her hand on his shoulder. And he turned to look at her. “What would you like him to do, darling? A little dance?”

She had to bite back laughter, likely at the mental image, but she shook her head. “I’d like him to go.”

Oberyn turned back to him. “Did you hear that?”

Dickish von Prick nodded rapidly, knees starting to buckle.

“Okay. Now run along. _Go_.”

He released him and watched as he stumbled to his feet and promptly turned on his heel, leaving them standing there.

“So where were we?” she asked, eyebrow arching.

“I believe you were asking me to leave with you.”

Sansa took his proffered arm and he led her out of the club. “Where to, darling?” he asked.

“My place,” she said definitively. “I have a doorman. It’s safe from--” she tossed her head over her shoulder to indicate the scrawny brat who’d just left.

“You feel safe enough with me to take me back to your flat?”

She smirked. “I could kick your ass to the curb if you tried anything,” she said in a huff, making him a lot more aroused than he should be from just that.

“Yeah?” he asked. “What can I try?”

“There’s not a lot I wouldn’t let you try to be honest…”

He nuzzled her neck when they climbed into the cab, making a game out of causing her voice to go high pitched and her eyes to go dark while she tried to give the driver her address. When they arrived, he recognized the place from the skyline.

She practically mauled him in the elevator. At least, she did until an older woman he recognized as Lady Olenna Tyrell joined them.

She seemed to know both of them, which was interesting. But he couldn’t dwell on it for too long, because Sansa was tugging him off the lift on the next stop. She fumbled with her key card but got them inside.

Once inside, all bets were off. He ran his hand softly over her jaw, tilting her up so he could capture her lips.

She tasted like something tangy and fruity. Likely whatever she was drinking at the club. No alcohol though, which he was thankful for.

Especially with the way she was grinding against him

He brought his hand down between her legs to smooth up her thigh, and she caught it in the juncture between the two of them, writhing against his fingers as he twisted them to give her something to rub against.

Oberyn sucked her bottom lip into his mouth when he kissed her. Swallowing her moans as she rocked against his fingers. She looked so pretty like that, but he wasn’t about to let her cum on his hand.

“Bedroom?” he murmured.

She nodded and led him down the hall. He hauled her close for more teasing before they got there, tearing away from her lips as she whimpered at the loss of his touch.

“No no no,” he breathed. “When you cum, you’ll be on my face.”

“Your face?” she whispered, walking after him as he led her to her own bedroom.

He tugged on the zipper of her dress and she gasped as it fell away to reveal the smallest bralette he’d ever seen. Fuck, her tits weren’t even fully inside, it simply boosted them up, pert nipples and all, bare to his gaze and his touch.

“Oh fuck me,” he groaned, taking a seat on the bed to pull her close and suckle on those sweet nipples now that they were eye level.

“Just tell me how,” Sansa whispered.

“Ah, not yet. I will make you feel so good first.”

“You already are.”

“You will scream,” he promised, tugging on her knickers with one hand. “Come now, show me…”

He licked his lips as she grinned, pushing her panties down her creamy thighs to reveal her sex.

Gods, she was beautiful. Not shaved bare, but neatly trimmed. Her hair there matched the hair on her head and his cock surged with the thought of filling that sweet cunt with his cock.

But first things first.

He lay back on her bed and motioned for her to come closer.

“Up over my face, Sansa.”

She blushed pink and laughed. “What? On your face?”

“I told you that you would cum on my face, darling. And I meant it. Now up here now, my mouth is watering for a taste of your sweet little cunt.”

Her face blushed deeper pink as she crawled over his body to obey his command.

She practically quivered as he wrapped both arms around her thighs to hold her in place.

“No moving away until I’m finished” he grinned. “But do tell me if I do something you don’t like, I’ll stop immediately.”

And with that, he buried his face in what was surely heaven.

She smelled wonderful, it made his cock go hard as a rock as he licked her open over his face.

The sounds she made were exquisite. Her thighs tensed as he flicked and fluttered over the little pearl of pleasure at the crest of her folds. He coaxed it out from hiding and began to lick and suckle it like the rare and delicious delicacy it was.

He hummed his own pleasure as she rocked over him, his name a whispered prayer on her lips. 

“Touch yourself,” he requested, his eyes watching her beautiful body writhe on top of him. “Play with your tits for me, darling.

She did as she was told, plucking her nipples until her voice took on the tone of someone stricken. “I’m close, Oberyn.”

He simply hummed, watching as she fell apart on top of him But then…

Then, he didn’t stop.

He was gluttonous when it came to good pussy, and this was the best he’d ever tasted. He wasn’t going to let her go until he’d given her at least three orgasms.

She was louder this time, so he backed down on his teasing. Focusing more on her hole than her clit.

He’d go back up to her clit every so often, allowing his nose to brush over the sensitive bud every so often as her juices ran freely into his mouth.

When she came a second time, she was practically shouting his name.

And when he kept her still once more, doubling down on her clit and sucking and licking it so roughly, that her third nearly shook her from atop him.

Only then did he let her go, grinning at her with her juices still running down his chin.

He cleaned up his face and lay back, pushing down his pants until his cock was standing proud, flopping against his stomach. He fumbled in his pockets for a condom and quickly tore the foil and pulled it out, taking the time to roll it smoothly down his dick so he was ready for her.

“Gods,” she swore, rising off him and bending forward so she could slide down his body. “I can barely move, so thanks for that,” she deadpanned.

He chuckled and she finally centered over his hips, reaching down to grab his cock and slot it into her pussy. When she sank down, he groaned out her name and she smiled. A devilish sort of smile reserved only for someone who knew what they were doing felt good and that it was driving their partner crazy.

Sansa licked her lips and rose up, pushing down just as quickly.

And with that, she set a pace that kept him from thinking about anything save how good his cock felt. How good everything felt when she sank down on top of him.

She let out little huffs of air as well, her breasts bouncing as she rode him.

“Sansa,” he groaned, feeling her body grip him so tightly. She’d slow down every so often, which just made him ache.

His hands gripped tightly on her hips, but it didn’t quicken her pace at all. 

“Oh, gods, Sansa, please,” he groaned, his head falling back on the pillows while she moved, the headboard on the bed banging against the wall with every movement of her hips.

“Gods, If I could cum again, I would,” she whispered. “I’d make you wait for me, but fuck…” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she sped up. “Fuck, cum for me, Oberyn…”

Her thighs clenched tightly as he felt his orgasm building. Building up from nothing to a dull ache that continued until now. Until this moment when he exploded inside her, filling the condom and making him wish he could have gotten one more out of her.

Afterward, she lay her head against his chest and he brought an arm around her back, holding her still while he panted and shook through the aftershocks.

Oberyn wished like hell that he was younger. Because he felt like falling asleep right now, but if he’d been younger, he could roll her over and have another go. Or maybe two.

He could marathon like no one else when he’d been in his youth. 

But right now, his eyes were heavy.

“Sorry, I’m so sleepy,” he whispered.

He felt Sansa chuckle. “You’re fine, Oberyn. Go ahead and rest. Wake me up before you leave.”

He smiled, chuckling. He’d wake her up alright. 

“You’re perfect, Sansa,” he whispered.

“You’re full of it. And exhausted,” she countered, kissing his chin and rolling off him and over to the side. “But I like you a lot, so...”

“So,” he countered, falling asleep soon after that, spooned against her.


	2. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a Sansa POV chapter. Sorry this took me so long, but it just wouldn't end.
> 
> Merry Thirstmas, everyone!

Sansa knew it was an important evening for her dad, and while she was definitely happy for him reaching this milestone, she also was excited for a different reason. Her dad throwing a retirement party meant that he’d invited all his colleagues and all the clients he represented as well.

And that meant Martell Enterprises.

Which meant Oberyn would be in attendance this evening.

She exhaled excitedly.

“What’s your deal?” Arya asked, popping her gum as she glared at Sansa from the passenger side. She was pouting because Gendry had backed out at the last second, citing nerves. Which, Sansa agreed was a huge bummer, but then again, she couldn’t really blame him. Her mother was notoriously judgemental. And she’d passed judgement on Gendry more times than Sansa could count.

“You should stop moping,” Sansa said instead of answering Arya’s question. “You know Gendry would be here in a minute if it was anything other than Dad’s night. His reasoning is sound, Arya.”

“I know _that_ ,” Arya snapped. “Gods, do you think I’m upset at Gendry? I’m mad at Mum!”

“Oh. Well then. Carry on,” Sansa said with a flip of her hand. “She deserves it.”

That got a chuckle out of Arya, who shifted in her seat to better see Sansa and likely judge her microexpressions. “You still haven’t answered my question, sister-dear.”

“I guess I’m just excited for Dad.”

“I mean, same. But come on. It’s Dad. Retiring. We both bloody-well know he’ll still be working part-time because he can’t help himself.”

Sansa smirked. “Well, yeah. But it’s a milestone, Arya. It’s a big deal. Retirement.”

“I guess,” Arya rolled her eyes. “But that’s not why you’re excited.”

“Oh?”

“There’s some other reason. You only get this way around boys. Let me guess… Harry Hardyng accepted Mum’s invitation and he’s coming this evening and you’re going to do your cute little eyelash batting and try to convince him to ask you out for real?”

Sansa made a face. “Gods, no. Why would you… _Harry_?”

“Mum’s been going on about him for weeks.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Let her date him then.”

“She might if Dad doesn’t take her on a holiday. And soon.”

“Well that would get both of them out of my hair, wouldn’t it?”

Arya laughed. “If only. Okay, so it’s not Harry. It’s _someone_.”

“Nope…” Sansa mimed zipping her lips.

It wasn’t that Arya didn’t know about her one-nighter with Oberyn. She just didn’t know it was _with Oberyn_.

“Ooo, is Mustache-Ride coming? No pun intended.”

Speaking of what Arya knew and didn’t know.

“Arya!” Sansa squawked, reaching over to swat her sister.

“What?” Ayra asked. “It’s a valid question. And since he’s the only one who’s been steaming your sheets, I assume that’s who you’re so excited about.

“Why would he be here?” she asked, hoping like the seven hells that she could keep a cool head. The last thing she needed was for Arya to find out who the man was that Sansa had deemed ‘Mustache Ride’.

Which yes, that _had_ happened, so it was a relevant nickname.

But Sansa tried not to think about such things when she wasn’t alone. Mostly because it was arousing and it wouldn’t do to get herself all worked up on the way to her parents’ house where she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“I dunno. But you’re acting all…” Arya launched into a dead-on impression of Sansa, even if it was a bit overly animated with the giggling and eyelash fluttering. “... and it’s annoying, so tell me who you’re stealing away with. Let me live vicariously.”

“If you must know, I did get a text from him earlier. So perhaps that’s why I seem so bubbly.”

“A text telling you he’d be here?” Arya niggled.

She rolled her eyes. “He’s not coming. Now drop it. He’s no one you know.”

“Fine,” Arya huffed, turning to look out the window as they pulled into the driveway at their parents’ home. There were already tons of cars parked in the field in front of the house. Complete with a tuxedo-clad valet who took Sansa’s keys as she got out by the door, handing her a keyring with a number on it so he could find it again later.

Seemed a bit much, considering she was family and was staying here tonight, but she appreciated the effort. Mum and Dad had really gone all out for this party.

She and Arya went inside, their gifts for their father tucked under their arms. A book about old ships and a bottle of aged bourbon, respectively.

They entered and had their gifts taken by a lovely woman at the front door. A completely separate person took their coats and directed them into the kitchen with the rest of the family.

“Oh gods, finally,” Robb exhaled as Arya and Sansa arrived. “I thought you were never going to get here.” He pulled Sansa in for a tight hug and smacked her back at the same time that she smacked his.

He coughed, holding a hand up to his chest. “I really need to stop doing that with you. You’re stronger than I am.”

Sansa smirked in reply. “Am I? Can I get that in writing?’

“Never,” Robb teased.

She rolled her eyes and went to hug Bran and Rickon. “Where’s mum?” she asked Rickon, who sighed heavily as if he were much older than he was and very put-upon indeed.

“Probably going to go yell at the professional decorators she hired for this bloody party,” he said. “She’s been yelling at them all afternoon for trying to cover up her wretched paintings in the dining room.”

“Did they tell her the paintings were wretched?” Sansa asked. “Because they are and I would have loved to have seen that.”

“No, they’ve been very diplomatic,” Rickon said, sounding thoroughly disappointed at the fact.

Bran was back in his chair seconds after greeting her, glued to his phone screen.

“What’s going on there?” she asked.

“Shireen,” Rickon said. “She didn’t want to come. Even though her dad’s gonna be here. Bran’s all torn up about it.”

“Mum?” Sansa asked.

Rickon nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ugh,” Sansa replied. “Bran, why don’t you come for a visit sometime next month? You and Shireen could meet up for lunch or whatever. She lives right near me.”

He looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. “You mean it?”

“Yeah. I mean no funny business, but I can help you see each other at least.”

“Sansa, did I ever tell you that you’re my favourite sister?” Bran asked, grinning widely at her.

She gave him a sickly sweet smile and ruffled his hair as she walked around behind him. “Is there food?”

“Not for the likes of us, there isn’t,” Robb pouted.

“Did you already get in trouble for sneaking?” Arya asked.

“Not for sneaking! It’s my parents’ home! I should be able to sneak a crisp or two if I want.”

“It wasn’t a single crisp,” Rickon stated. “It was a whole tray of canapes. Just so we’re clear.”

Robb rolled his eyes and came to sit down at the table.

Sansa’s phone buzzed in her pocket. A text from Oberyn. The second that day. 

_O - Wish I could see you tonight. But at least I look nice, right?_

Following the text was a picture that proved that he indeed was a very handsome man. Who did look nice. Nice enough to eat, in fact.

She supposed she should tell him she’d be seeing him that day. It wasn’t that she had been purposefully hiding from him so he couldn’t find out her true identity. It was just that it hadn’t come up. At least, not as many times as he had.

They hadn’t seen each other in person since their singular hook-up a few weeks before, but they’d engaged in a rather lovely session of phone sex, and then the obligatory exchange of nudes.

He told her that hers were better, and while she was inclined to agree, there was something really hot about a guy who wasn’t from the generation that regularly did this, give it a decent try anyway.

_S - Maybe I will see you tonight… what about after your thing?_

_O - … Sansa, you’re killing me. I can’t see you after, though. I’m up North tonight. I’ll be staying in a hotel up there. I could call you? We could FaceTime?_

_S - You are aware that I’m from the North, right?_

_O - Well, I couldn’t ask you to make the drive just for me._

_S - Someone’s conceited. Thinking I’d make this drive just for some really nice dick._

_O - Wouldn’t you? ;)_

_S - Maybe. But not tonight, I’m afraid. My dad’s having his retirement party, so I have to go to that._

_O - Wow. That’s coincidental._

_S - Why?_

_O - I’m going to a retirement party tonight._

Sansa tried to hide her grin as she stared at the screen.

_S - No kidding? You’re driving all the way up north for a retirement party?_

_O - Yeah, Ned Stark’s finally retiring._

_S - Oh really?_

_O - You know Ned Stark?_

_S - You might say that…_

She quickly snapped a picture of the framed photograph in the kitchen of herself and Ned on his birthday the year before. She sent that and a little crying-laughing emoji.

_O - Sansa… Sansa Stark? I need to call you._

_S - I can’t talk now. My family is right here._

_O - But Sansa._

_S - We’ll be alright. See you when you get here._

She put the phone back in her pocket and went back to her siblings. Of course, the guests had started arriving and they hadn’t even seen Mum yet.

Or _she_ hadn’t, at any rate. And she’d rather keep it that way.

She went out into the main room and snagged a glass of red off the tray of a waiter, sipping on the glass as everyone began to filter in.

Her mother caught her eye and gave her a pointed look. Once at the glass in her hand and once at her. So Sansa chugged it and placed it on another tray, beaming at her mother once she’d swallowed the wine.

Cat rolled her eyes but went back to greeting guests.

And wouldn’t you know it, the third person in the door was Oberyn, looking as suave as possible, given the news he’d just received moments before.

Sansa smiled when she saw him and Arya moved up beside her arm. “Whatcha doing?”

She yelped and swatted at her younger sister. “I’m going to put a bell on you.”

“Try it and see what happens. Now, back to my previous question. _Whatcha doing_?”

“Just watching the guests filter in.”

“No, you’re staring at Oberyn Martell.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Arya grinned. 

“I’m not doing this with you.”

“Sounds like you are”

“Stop. Just…” She glanced back at Oberyn, he was looking at her. Looking at her sister. And then back at her. “I need a minute. I’ll be right back.”

She tilted her head in the direction of the side door and she went outside to stand on the newly redone patio to wait.

He came out a few minutes later, his eyes looking wide as he gazed at her. “You’re Sansa Stark. Ned Stark’s oldest daughter? I fucked Ned Stark’s daughter and sent her a picture of my dick?”

“Say it a little louder, I think some of the azaleas didn’t hear you,” she said pointedly.

“Sorry… I just… How am I supposed to look him in the eye knowing what I know?”

“And what do you know?” she asked. 

“Don’t.. Don’t do that.” 

“Do what? I’m just asking what you know, Oberyn,” she smirked and he took the bait.

“I know what sounds you make while you’re riding my face,” he hissed, eyes dark as he moved slightly closer.

It was nice to know he was as affected as she was, even if she sort of already had an idea. She bit her lip to hold back laugher. “You just don’t need to think about that.”

“How am I not supposed to think about that when you’re wearing… that and your legs are ten miles long?”

Glancing down at her dress, she smoothed her hand over the steel grey velvet. “This is actually quite conservative, I’ll have you know…” She caught his gaze again and held it, heated though it was. “It’s my father’s retirement party.”

“Sansa…” He reached for her hand, entwining their fingers. The word was half-whinge, half plea, and she liked it a lot. 

“You’re just going to have to control yourself, I suppose,” she said, rubbing her thumb over the back of his. “I’m flattered, though. I think this dress makes me look like an old woman.”

It was the most conservative of all her cocktail attire. Steel grey with beading on one shoulder, it hit just above her knees and covered almost all of her with long sleeves and a high-neck. There was a cutout on the back, though, which saved it from being too geriatric.

Oberyn snorted derisively. “Definitely not.”

“Really?” she released his hand and did a small turn. “Not too matronly?”

“Sansa,” he murmured, his hand smoothing over her waist and down over her hip so he could squeeze her bum. “Trust me. It’s very pleasing.”

She smiled and he fisted his hand in the fabric to pull her closer

As he smoothed his palm over her arse, he lowered his voice. “If your parents find out, they’re going to skin me alive.”

“No, they wouldn’t. I’m an adult. Have been for a while now. Almost ten years.”

“Still… I cannot imagine it is something they wish to have sprung upon them at your father’s retirement party.”

She straightened his lapels and smoothed his tie. “If you want to keep it a secret, I can do that. I’ll go flirt with someone else. No one ever has to know.”

“Don’t do that,” he said softly, tugging her even closer. She could feel his breath on her face. He always smelled so good. His breath carried the scent of cinnamon gum.

She continued, “My mum invited Harry Hardyng here to meet me. I could just go talk to him and—“

“You don’t need to do that, do you?” he asked, pulling her into his arms. She didn’t have far to go to get there, but it felt nice. His hands upon her waist, thumbs brushing in a comforting way along the curve of her hip. 

Hers were flat on his chest, the only thing keeping them from snogging right now, and she knew it. She could feel the tension radiating through his body, hot and tight. If she moved her hands, he’d kiss her and then all discussion would be over until they either got caught or almost did.

“So what is this, then?” she asked. “We hooked up once and have had phone sex on occasion. You must understand why I need to know...”

“How many times do we need to fuck for it to be a relationship?”

“In-person at least three times.”

“I can do that tonight after the party. Or right now if we go in those bushes over there…” He nodded to the backyard and she giggled.

“So you want a relationship. Is that what you’re saying?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Do you want to tell my father?”

“And give him a heart attack at his retirement party? No. No, I would not like to do that.”

She laughed again. “It wouldn’t, but okay. I can keep it low key.”

“It is his night,” Oberyn said.

“It is. But we probably should tell him at some point. In the future. Far in the future.”

He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, gazing longingly into her eyes before sighing and stepping away from her, taking her hands in his and pressing his lips to the backs of them. “Okay… I should go back in.”

“I’ll wait for a few and follow,” she replied.

He backed away, allowing her hands to trail from his, looking very much as if he wanted to kiss her, but held off.

Of course, he got as far as the door before coming back to slip his arm around her waist and pull her close, pressing his lips to hers in a way that made her absolutely weak in the knees.

She stumbled when he pulled back, winking before he ducked back inside.

Sansa grinned like an idiot and waited for what felt like an appropriate amount of time before willing her feet to move so she could return to the party. She would have done so seamlessly if it weren’t for running directly into Arya, who pushed her back outside.

“What? I just came from out here… I need to get back in and say hi to Dad.”

“Bullshit, I have to talk to you.”

“ _What_?” Sansa asked.

“OBERYN MARTELL. IS MUSTACHE RIDE?” Arya asked.

Sansa blushed crimson. “Yes?”

“Oh my god. I cannot believe you slept with Oberyn Panty-ruiner Martell and didn’t tell me about it.”

“I liked having a dirty secret,” Sansa said with a shrug.

“Oh my god, _he’s_ a dirty secret. How long has this been going on? Is he more than a secret now?”

“He says he’d like to be. But for now, we’re keeping it on the DL so we don’t kill dad at his retirement party.”

“Forget Dad, he’d get over it. It’s Mum you’re going to have to contend with.”

“I dunno what’s so terrible about it. He’s a wealthy man of status, name and money.”

“And age!” Arya said. “She’d flip and have puppies.”

“There’s a trick,” Sansa deadpanned.

“Still though, Oberyn’s right to keep it a secret. At least until you have a kid and then the kid can grow up and then the kid can tell her when the _kid’s_ old enough to talk.”

“You’re ridiculous, Arya.”

Cat chose that moment to poke her head out the door and hiss at them. “Would you two get inside? You can’t spend the whole party put here. Sansa, Harry’s here and he’s looking for you. Arya… just… don’t ruin your dre—“ She trailed off when she saw that Arya was wearing a pants suit. “Oh, gods help me.” She shook her head and went back inside.

Arya turned back to Sansa, eyebrows raised. “You were saying?”

“Kids talk when they’re like two, right?”

“They talk before that, but discernable sentences, probably like two, yeah.”

“Got it.”

She grabbed Arya’s elbow. “Will you go deal with Harry for me? I’m going to go talk to dad.”

Arya made a face. “Oh, Sansa… do I have to?”

“Please?”

“Only because I love you and you’re my favourite sister.”

“I’m your only sister.

“Don’t remind me.”

Arya pushed into the house and Sansa went looking for Dad.

Of course, he was busy talking to a handful of former clients at the moment, so she had to wait her turn. She passed the time by looking around at the rest of the guests. Oberyn was talking with a small group of men and women who she didn’t recognize, but his eyes kept cutting back across the room to look at her, which made her feel important and sort of tingly.

Also powerful.

And then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Inhaling, she turned to come face to face with Harry Hardyng, apparently fresh from his very short conversation with Arya. She scanned behind him, finding Arya and shooting her a look. For her part, her sister looked very contrite. She’d probably tried her best. But Mum had been talking Sansa up to Harry, so here he was.

She put on her best customer service smile and greeted him. “Hello there, Harry.”

“Hullo, Sansa. You’ve been difficult to pin down, you have.”

He had no idea.

She laughed. “Have I? I’ve been around.”

“I know, but it seems whenever I try to look for you, you’re busy. So you’ll have to give your sister my sincerest apologies, I saw you were alone and unfettered, and I simply had to try to connect. Your mum’s been talking and—“

Sansa would have loved to have found out exactly what her mum had been saying about her, but Harry was unceremoniously, and quite humorously, she might add, interrupted before he could finish the anecdote.

“Hello there,” Oberyn said, sliding into the conversation and looking very much as if he’d literally run over. He reached up to slide his hand through his hair. “Hi, Oberyn Martell.” He held out his other hand and Harry looked surprised, taking it and shaking it slowly.

“Harry Hardyng.”

“Right, you’re the one who’s set to take over The Eyrie, Inc, aren’t you?” Oberyn said. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“You’re… you’re _the_ Oberyn Martell?” Harry stammered. “Of Martell Enterprises?” 

“The very same,” Oberyn said, reaching up to straighten his tie. “Tell me, has anyone from my offices contacted you about that failed merger with the Lannisters? If they’re still not biting, we’re very interested.”

Sansa’s eyes widened as she watched Oberyn place his business card into Harry’s outstretched hand. “That’s very generous of you, Mr Martell,” she said softly.

“It’s really nothing,” he replied to both of them. Or just to her. His eyes locked on hers as Harry pocketed the card.

“I’m very happy to have connected, Mr Martell, but I was just—“

“Oh, are you fetching Ss-Ms Stark a drink? I’d love one as well,” he said with a grin that seemed to ooze sincerity.

“I wasn’t, but would you like something, Sansa?” Harry asked.

She smiled. “I’d love a glass of that cabernet.”

“Same for me,” Oberyn said, beaming as Harry turned to go get the drinks.

He waited until he was out of earshot to lean over. “What are you doing to me? I don’t get jealous.”

“Are you jealous?” she asked. “I wasn’t even flirting.”

“I know,” he replied, shooting her a heated look. “Sansa.”

“Oberyn,” she countered.

“I find myself rather…” he cleared his throat and gestured vaguely below his waist. Sansa turned to look at his hand, or rather, what it was gesturing towards, and smirked. He was sporting a rather impressive, if difficult to hide, boner.

“ _Oh._ ”

“Oh,” he replied pointedly. “I’m not blaming you, but this is entirely your fault.”

“I’d happily take the blame.”

He inhaled sharply and turned to lock eyes with her. “What do I do?”

“Well, upstairs, if you take that staircase right behind you and walk down the hallway at the top all the way to the end, the last door on the left is my bedroom.”

“Your childhood bedroom?” he asked, a pained expression on his face as she rolled her eyes. 

“Where else would you suggest we go? A bathroom is bound to be interrupted, and if we go outside, we run the risk of being found.”

He exhaled. “So you are joining me?”

“In… give me eight minutes.”

“Eight minutes. What about the wine I just ordered?” 

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay,” he said, pausing for a long moment before turning to go. Sansa smiled as he left and folded her arms over her belly, waiting for Harry to return.

He did return momentarily with two glasses of cabernet, offering one to Sansa.

“Where did Mr Martell go?”

“He had a phone call, he did send his apologies.”

“Oh, right, right…” Harry held the glass awkwardly. “Do you think he’d mind if I drank this?”

“Not at all,” Sansa replied, smiling and taking a small sip from her glass. She wasn’t going to finish it at all, but she had a plan forming the second she tasted it. It was not the cabernet. It was something else, which made her realize that Harry hadn’t gotten what she’d asked for, but the first thing he saw that was red.

She peered into the glass, arching an eyebrow as he talked. “Everything okay?” he asked. “I didn’t—“

“Tastes funny,” she said in reply. “But don’t worry. Could just be the glass or something.”

“I thought it was the cabernet, but it could have been something else…” he offered, looking worried for a moment.

“I’m sure it’s fine, go on?” she said, smiling.

“Right well, your mum said that you might be interested in learning the ropes of what The Eyrie, Inc does. Your aunt has a fairly passive role in day-to-day operations, but it’s admirable that you’d like to—“

“On second thought…” She held out the wine glass. “I think something is wrong… I need the restroom…”

“Oh?” Harry said, reaching out to take her wine glass.

“Yes, just… I’ll only be a moment…” She turned and made for the stairs.

According to her watch, she’d really only taken five minutes, but that was fine. Harry was being presumptuous. Better to stop that shit before it got away from her.

Just like a man too. To assume he already had her when they hadn’t even spoken before. Gross. She’d have to tell her mother this one was another fail. She certainly didn’t look forward to that, if only because Cat’s next attempt would be even worse.

She scaled the stairs and walked to the end of the hall, opening the door to her room and scaring Oberyn, who was standing on the other side of the door.

“You’re early,” he stated.

“Want me to leave for a few minutes and come back?” she teased.

“No…” He closed the distance between them and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close as she closed and locked the door behind her. “Come here,” he whispered, lowering his lips to hers and kissing the breath right out of her lungs.

“Oberyn,” she whispered and he chuckled softly, nuzzling her nose with his.

“Darling,” he replied, kissing her soundly once more before leaning back and glancing around the dimly lit room. 

She reached over to her desk to turn on the light, which cast a pinkish glow around the room, but not a bright one. Not one that would be apparent from outside the door or even the back porch. Not with the curtains drawn.

He glanced around the room and groaned when he saw the dolls on the shelves at the foot of the bed.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I wanted to get rid of them, but my mum had more of a say as to what this room looked like than I did.”

She went to sit on the bed and the mattress groaned.

Oberyn raised his eyebrows in surprise. “So the bed’s out of the question…” He glanced down at the floor.

“I’m not mussing my hair on that throw rug,” she said.

“Well, me either…” he said, reaching up to ruffle his hair, but Sansa already had an idea.

She reached for his belt and tugged him closer. He took a few tentative steps until she spread her knees and tugged him to stand between them. 

“Hold your shirt out of the way,” she said softly, tugging on his belt to loosen it.

“Sansa,” he said softly, shrugging off his coat and placing it on the back of her desk chair.

She tugged his shirt carefully out of his trousers so he could hold it out of the way.

Smirking as he did, his body heat radiated out from his exposed skin and she could smell the soap he used in the shower. The cologne he’d put on so very carefully. The musky male scent under it all. She’d like to bottle him and spray him on her pillow, as gross as that probably was.

She licked her lips and pressed a kiss right under his navel, and he laughed, reaching down to cup her jaw, his thumb rubbing along her cheekbone. “You don’t have to—“ he began, but she was tugging his cock out of his pants and his words trailed off as she wrapped her fingers around the hard shaft.

She stroked him roughly, sliding her thumb over the head to smear the fluid that had already gathered there.

His head fell back, “Sansa, you don’t have to—“

“Shhh,” she replied, licking her lips again before swiping her tongue over the end of his cock. “Blow job’s a no brainer… clean up’s a breeze.” He moaned when she sucked him into her mouth. “Bite down on your fist or everyone’s going to hear you.”

“Gods,” he murmured, his hand going to her head as she sucked him back into the back of her throat.

She relaxed her throat to get him right at the back of it and was rewarded with a soft moan that was so arousing in and of itself, she had to shift in her seat. She really liked that sound. She’d heard it on the phone when they’d talked that one time.

She slid her lips down the length of his shaft, sucking softly when she got to the head. She held him taut at the base and wriggling her tongue underneath before sucking him shallowly into her mouth.

As she tightened her fist at the base, she slid her lips back to meet her fingers, keeping him right at the front of her mouth so she could swirl her tongue on the downstroke.

She worked him with her hand and her mouth at the same time, moving in tandem as his fingers tightened slightly in her hair. Not enough to mess it up, but enough to let her know he liked it.

“Gods,” he rasped again, his hips starting to move. She brought her other hand up to his hip to steady him. To let him know she had this, even though she knew he was excited and that it felt so, so good.

She hummed around him and he shuddered, a muffled groan caused her to look up and see him with his hand over his own mouth. That was certainly pleasing.

Speeding up only slightly, she sucked him hard as she moved her lips up and down the shaft of his cock, making a wet sound that only seemed to spur him on.

“Sansa,” he murmured. “Sansa, I”m… Sansa…” He let out a loud gasp in a language she could only partially understand. Probably Dornish.

She could make out “so good, cock, ‘your hot mouth’, her name, and a bunch of other words that were too fast to decipher with a dick in her mouth.

He was normally so eloquent, even during sex, so the dirty talk was a nice change. He liked having her mouth on him. She could stand to do that more often. He was very polite. Didn’t try to speed her up or anything.

She dropped her hand and sucked him into the back of her throat a few times, and he bit down on his fist and groaned like he was in pain.

Sliding her hand it up and down his shaft, she pumped him until he spilt his seed on her tongue and further back, into her throat. She swallowed thickly around him before releasing him and sitting back, licking her lips.

He stumbled back, reaching for her desk chair and sitting down in it. He tucked himself gingerly back into his trousers and panted for a few seconds while she smoothed down the front of her dress and got prepared to go back out to the party.

She stood up and he was suddenly in front of her, pushing on her shoulders so she’d sit back down, before kneeling in front of her.

“Oberyn, you—“

“Shh,” he said, “Bite down on your fist or everyone’s going to hear you.” He smirked and rucked her skirt up around her hips and spreading her knees apart. She felt him shove her knickers out of the way and sliding his hands around to cup her buttocks, pulling her forward to meet his lips.

She inhaled sharply when his tongue touched her clit.

“Oberyn,” she murmured, and he ran his hands down her legs and hooked her knees over his shoulders, causing her to sit back on her hands and giving him much better access to her pussy, which was almost embarrassingly wet now.

He didn’t seem to care. In fact, it seemed to spur him on. He mumbled something against her, before descending on her clit again.

Her nipples were stiff in her bra, not helped in the slightest by the lacy cups rubbing against them. It was almost too much, with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth to keep from crying out.

His lips were making wet sounds against her skin and she started to shake. 

“Oberyn… Oberyn, I’m…”

He moaned against her then, a moan of relief as she shook apart on his face.

“Gods, gods… Oberyn… fuck…” one hand came out from under her skirt to clap over her mouth and she bit his fingers playfully, causing him to groan again as she leaned back. 

“Oh god there. There, that’s… fucking lovely, that.”

He slowly came out from under her skirt, wiping his mouth.

She unfolded from the position she was in, letting her legs fall softly to the floor. She let out a breath. “You didn’t have to.”

“Oh yes I did, stop it,” he teased, licking his lips. “Loved every second of it.”

“You should… probably go first,” she said.

“I just… I need a minute.”

“And your jacket,” she nodded towards the jacket on the back of her desk chair.

“And that,” he said, reaching for it and pushing to his feet, sliding the jacket on in one smooth motion.

He brought his hands up to his hair and bent slightly to fix it in her vanity.

She laughed at the image.

“What?” he asked.

“I just… never expected this room to see any action.”

“Oh?” he replied, grinning. “It never saw action?”

“It almost did once, but I had a weird feeling and then like… chickened out.”

“Ah. I’m glad you didn’t chicken out this time.”

“Me too. That was fucking hot.”

He blushed a little and straightened, buttoning his coat and turning back to her. “How do I look?”

“Like a guy who just ate me out in record time.”

He shot her an incredulous look. “Really?”

“Yeah, do you want a recap, or—“

“I mean, if you didn’t know that already, could you tell?”

“Oh no. Not at all. Just don’t go like… kissing anyone or anything. She winked and he shook his head.

“I like you,” he said bluntly.

“Right back at you.”

“Okay, I’m going to go, when are you coming down?”

“Take the back stairs into the kitchen. Just go out to the landing and take the other hallway instead of the stairs we came up. I’ll take those. I’ll probably only be a few minutes or so. If I get caught up here, it’s not a big deal.”

“True.”

He disappeared out the door and Sansa missed him immediately.

And then he reappeared and she quickly hopped up from the bed. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her soundly on the lips. “Sorry. Forgot to kiss you goodbye,” he said softly, his eyes crinkling as he grinned.

Sansa cupped his jaw with both hands, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. “You taste like me. Just thought you should know.” She pulled him close again for another kiss that he hummed into, deepening it and hauling her closer.

“Oberyn,” she said softly, running her fingers through his hair. “You should go before you’re missed.”

“Why? So that Hardyng tree frog can swoop back in?”

Sansa snorted. “ _Tree frog_?”

Oberyn shrugged. “It’s the most annoying thing I could think of on the spot. And they cling. To trees.”

“I’m the tree in this scenario?” Sansa teased.

“You’re tall like one.”

She raised her eyebrows incredulously.

He laughed. “It’s not a bad thing, darling. I love how tall you are. We make a very… statuesque pair.”

She touseled his hair and kissed the tip of his nose. “We do. Now go before someone catches you up here. I’m not really sure how you’d explain that away.”

“Me either… you’re coming down when?”

“I’ll count to like sixty and come out,” she said. “Will that give you enough time? Just grab a glass of wine once you’re in the kitchen and act like that’s all you were doing.”

“And not eating you out upstairs?” he asked, his tone salacious and dripping with sex.

“Exactly,” she said, pushing him gently towards the door.

He blew her a kiss and left the room, this time for good, she heard his footsteps retreating. She leaned against the door for a long moment as she counted to sixty. At around forty, she went to turn off the desk lamp and make sure the bedding was flat where she’d been sitting on it.

And then, after checking once in the mirror to check that her lipstick looked alright and wasn’t smeared around her mouth, she left her room quietly.

She walked slowly so as not to draw attention to herself, rounding the corner to the main hall as the very picture of innocence and nonchalance.

And because she was trying so hard to look innocent, she almost ran directly into her father.

Who was speaking with Oberyn on the landing.

She froze, looking first at Oberyn and then at her father, and then back to Oberyn. And then her father.

“Oh hello, Sansa,” Dad said, smiling.

“Dad!” she said brightly. “Haven’t seen you this evening, looks like I caught you at a bad time, we’ll catch up later?”

Ned smiled and slipped his arm around Sansa’s shoulders. “Nonsense. We’re all friends here, aren’t we?”

“Are we?” Oberyn asked, looking very much like he was about to vomit into one of the oversized vases. 

Sansa hoped he aimed for the black one because the grey one leaked. She and Arya had broken it and reglued it a few too many times. She’d also vomited into both at some point, trying to hide her teenaged-alcohol-escapades, so she knew which one leaked.

“I’ve not been introduced to your friend,” Sansa said brightly, holding out her hand to Oberyn. “Good evening, ser.”

“Sansa, I saw him come out from the same place you just were.”

“You saw him enter this hall from that one?” she asked, pointing behind her, eyebrow arched. 

“Yes. I know he was in your room.”

“He could have been using the bathroom up here. Or he could have been in Arya’s room. Or Robb’s. Maybe Robb still has weed hidden under the fourth board from the right just outside his closet, and he told Oberyn about it, and he was coming up to retrieve it?”

“Any of those might have been true,” Ned countered. “Except you followed him, a minute later. I can only assume—“

“Through purely circumstantial means, mind you,” Sansa countered.

He pressed his lips together. “That he was with you, in your room, doing… anything I could say would only be speculative, so I won’t call it any more than that, but if I had to… ”

“To speculate,” she filled in.

“I would have to say you were engaging in romantic behaviour.”

“But you cannot prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt, Dad. This is a weak case. Any judge would throw it out.” He stared at her for a long moment, and she back at him. Oberyn coughed uncomfortably and she burst out laughing. “Okay, Dad. Enough. You’re going to kill him.”

Ned laughed and clapped his hand on Oberyn’s back. “Calm down. I’m not going to attempt to harm you or any such nonsense. Sansa’s a grown woman. And you barely knew of her when she was a child. There’s nothing amiss here, other than you’re sneaking around in my house, which I can only think means that you haven’t told your mother yet.” He addressed that last bit to Sansa.

She sucked her teeth and shook her head. “Nope. Not as such, I’m afraid.”

“Who else knows?”

“Arya,” Sansa said.

Oberyn turned to look hard at her. “She does?”

Sansa smirked. “Yeah. I mean, she knew bits of it. But she figured out that you were Mu—“ she stopped herself before she said the words. “She found out it was you tonight when she saw us together outside.”

“You were together outside?” Ned asked.

“For like a second,” Sansa said.

“If Arya saw you, someone else probably did, which gives us… forty-eight hours give or take a few before your mother finds out.”

“Forty-eight?” she repeated.

Oberyn held his hands out questioningly. “What does that mean?”

“What it means is, Dad will keep our secret for forty-eight hours. To keep from perjuring himself with mom.”

“It’s not perjury if you’re not in court,” Oberyn said.

“No, but I don’t like lying to my wife,” Ned replied.

“Ah,” Oberyn said, crossing his arms and nodding. “I understand.” He gave Ned an understanding look. “Forty-eight hours for us to do what, exactly?”

“Come clean with Mom,” Sansa said, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry, Oberyn. We have to tell my mom.”

“That is fine,” He said with a soft shrug. “I assumed we’d tell her eventually anyway.”

Sansa’s eyebrows shot up. “We’ve only been… I mean, we’ve only been for a few weeks.”

Oberyn leaned closer to her, lowering his voice even though Ned was right there between then. “You don’t want to tell her?”

“Well, in a perfect world, no.”

“Sansa,” Ned chastised. “You know she loves you.”

“She’s absolutely awful about it though!” Sansa protested. “You know she hasn’t liked a single damn thing I’ve ever done! What makes Oberyn any different?”

Oberyn blushed, likely at her choice of words and the fact that she’d said them in front of her dad.

“She might surprise you,” Ned replied.

“Doubtful,” Sansa muttered.

“So, how long are you in the North?” Ned asked Oberyn.

“Until tomorrow night, but I can extend my stay if needed.”

“I think we could have Oberyn join us for brunch tomorrow?” Ned said. “I’ll have to run it by Cat, of course, but I’m sure it won’t be any problem.”

“Dad,” Sansa said. “Include me, please.”

“Sansa, brunch tomorrow?”

“Robb and Arya are still here.”

“Right. We were having brunch anyway. What’s one more?”

Her belly swirled and she thought she might get sick. Not because she didn’t want this whole thing with Oberyn to happen, because she did. She could look at him right now and sigh happily, but it was all happening so fast. And she had barely had time to mentally prepare for the horribleness that telling her mother she was sleeping with a much older man would bring on.

“I mean… I suppose?” she said softly, mostly to herself.

“Sansa?” Oberyn reached out to touch her now. “Do you want to talk about this alone?”

She looked up into his dark eyes and nodded. “Yes. I think I just need…”

“I’ll leave you,” Ned said. “But come down separately, unless you want to make a scene tonight.”

“Oh, we would never take away from your retirement party, ser,” Oberyn said quickly. “We wouldn’t dream—“

Ned raised his hand and shook his head. “Don’t mince your words, Martell. Everyone knows this is Cat’s party.” He grinned warmly and both Oberyn and Sansa chuckled lightly.

With a parting wave, Ned left them and went back downstairs.

Sansa turned back to Oberyn. “It’s not that I don’t want this. It’s my mom… I just….”

“Sansa… if you’re worried she won’t like me, it doesn’t deter me. I’ve met plenty of mothers and most of them don’t like me. Fathers usually like me less, so it bodes well that yours seems to like me.”

“My mother has liked absolutely nothing I’ve ever done with my life and I feel like you don’t know what you’re getting into…”

He pursed his lips, nodding slowly. “Okay, fair enough… how about to avoid having to explain all of it to me, we simply tell her the truth? That we’ve only just begun to see each other, and the relationship is relatively new, so it’s nothing she needs to worry over, we just wanted to tell her ourselves?”

Sansa opened her mouth and froze, frowning a bit before closing it again. “Oh… that… that might work…”

Oberyn smirked. “Telling the truth? I don’t believe it.”

“Don’t be an ass,” she teased, swatting him playfully. “Okay, okay, she might just think you’re one of my fads…”

“Fads?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” she waved her hand vaguely. “I graduated with honours from university and according to her, I’ve done nothing with my life, and yet, here I stand, completely happy and fulfilled in both my life and my decisions. But to her, those decisions are just a long line of fads that I’ll get tired of and finally settle down to use my degree and become a…” she trailed off. “I don’t even fucking know, a museum curator?”

“What’s your degree in?” Oberyn asked, sort of off-handedly.

Sansa smiled. “Oh, I double majored. Poly Sci and Art History.”

Oberyn placed one hand over his heart. “Oh gods, that must have hurt her.”

“Right? I think the only way I could have stuck it to her any worse would have been to have majored in Philosophy or something.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“It was my minor,” she said, laughing.

“Sansa Stark.”

“Are you scared yet?” she asked. “It’s kind of a lot to handle in one evening.”

“Well, while I was surprised to find out your last name was Stark, I sort of feel stupid for not figuring it out sooner,” he admitted. “Long red hair, tall, blue eyes I could get lost in… you’re clearly Ned Stark’s oldest daughter.”

Sansa stepped up closer to him. “And having to tell my mother?”

He shrugged. “Eh. I’d rather not date you in secret.” They began to walk towards the stairs. The back stairs, which was where she was going to part ways with him, continue going down the hall and go down the front staircase back to the living room.

“Oh it won’t be a secret after tomorrow,” she assured him. “Once mum knows, there won’t be any hiding it. No matter what she thinks. Are you certain that you’re alright with that, Oberyn?” She was looking down at her feet when he stopped walking, reaching for her hand.

“Who wouldn’t want someone to know they’re dating you, Sansa? I think it’s you who should be wary,” he said, beaming and making her want to tug him back into her bedroom for round two. “I’m the old has-been trying to be relevant and have a younger woman on his arm.”

She snorted derisively. “Please. I knew who you were when I saw you. And you couldn’t place me. What does that make me in this situation?”

“Oh you don’t have to dig for anything, darling, I’ll give it up willingly. Gold. Money. Foreign Holidays. Name it. Consider me enchanted.”

She reached for his tie and pulled it and him close once more, running her fingers up and down the satiny length. “How are you real?”

“Well, I don’t pretend to know how human beings are knit together but I assure you, I was formed the same way you were.” He still had his hands in his pockets when she kissed him.

She licked her lips while pulling away. “Yep.” She dropped the tie and turned to leave him.

“What?” he asked.

“You still taste like me.”

He sighed. “Yes. I am aware.”

She waved and he did as well, heading down the back stairs. She turned in the opposite direction. She just had to get through the rest of the evening and tomorrow morning. Less than twenty-four hours.

That was do-able, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
